Skyhammer/Quotes
=Voice Commands= The following dictates the Skyhammer voice commands. Statements Enemy Weakened *"Enemy weakened." *"Enemy runnin away." *"Enemy fleeing like felons." *"Enemy retreats!" *"Lookit them go! They're runnin away!" All Clear *"Can't see nothin." *"All clear." *"Looks clear." *"I see nothing." Incoming *"Incoming!" *"Oh they're angry now." *"TAKE COVER!" *"Was it something we said?" *"INCOMING!" I'm on Defense *"I'm on Defence." I'm Attacking *"I'm on Attack." Requests Medic! *"Need a Medic." *"Medic!" *"Get a Medic!" *"MEDIIIC!" *"NEED! MEDIC!" Ammo! *"Gie us Ammo" *"Ammo please" *"Out of Ammo." *"Low Ammo here" *"Need Ammo!" *"GIVE ME AMMMMMMO!" Backup *"Need backup." *"Requestin' backup." *"Needing backup." *"I need Backup!" *"NEED BACKUP!" Ready Up *"Ready up." *"Ready up, chaps." *"Why in hell aren't you ready?" *"Ready the fuck up, eejits." *"C'mon guys, F6, ready up." Cover Me *"Cover me." *"Cover me, right?" *"Cover me, OK?" *"COVER MEEEE" Commands Follow Me *"Follow me!" *"C'mon, follow me!" Let's Go *"Let's go!" *"This way!" *"Go, go!" *"Chop chop, c'mon!" *"Time's a-wastin, c'mon!" Clear the Route *"Clear the route." *"Clear the path!" *"Clear the route ahead!" *"CLEAR THE ROUTE!" *"CLEAR THE BLOODY PATH!" Defend the Objective! *"Defend the objective!" *"DEFEND THE BLOODY OBJECTIVE!" Disarm the C4! *"Disarm C4." *"Disarm that C4." *"Disarm the bloody C4!" *"DISARM THE C4!" Clear the Mines! *"Clear mines." *"Are you deaf? Clear those mines." *"Clear the mines!" *"Get those bloody mines cleared." *"CLEAR GODDAMN MINES!" Reinforce the Attack! *"Reinforce the offense!" *"Reinforce the damn offense!" Reinforce the Defense! *"Reinforce defense!" *"Reinforce the bloody defense!" Team/Global Yes! *"Yes." *"Aye." *"Roger that." *"Affirmative" *"Wilco." *"Yeah!" *"Yessss!" *"Oh yessss." *"Oh Aye!" *"AW HELL YESS!" *"YESSSSSSS!" No! *"No." *"No, Sir." *"No way." *"Negative" *"That's a negative." *"Noooooh." *"Bloody hell no." *"Absolutely no way." *"Nah." *"Are ye mad? NO!" *"Buffoon. No." *"NO WAY!" *"Away and fling shite at the moon. NO!" *"HELL NO!" *"NO BLOODY WAY!" Thank You *"Thanks." *"Thank you." *"Most kind." *"Cheers." *"Cheers, pal." *"Thanks a lot." *"Nice one." You’re Welcome! *"You're welcome." *"No probs." *"No charge." *"For you, free." *"On the house." Sorry *"That was me." *"My bad!" *"Sorry!" *"Ahm sorry." *"Beg pardon." *"At was me." *"Totally my fault." *"Oh what awffy terribly bad luck you have had, and continue to have." *"Heavens, what misfortune has befell you, like. Commiserations, pal." Oops *"Ah." *"Ohhhh." *"Oh dear." *"Oh dearie me." *"Oh bad luck." *"Ats unfortunate." *"Oh jings." *"Crivvens! Helpmaboab!" *"Crivvens! Helpmaboab! Etc!" Global Hi! *"Hello." *"Hi." *"Well hello." *"You again?" *"How you doing?" *"Good to see you." Bye *"Bye." *"Later." *"Goodbye." *"Farewell." *"Another time, eh?" Great Shot! *"Nice shot!" *"Oh atsa nice shot." *"Good shot." *"Lovely shot." *"Beauty shot there." *"That's shootin!" *"Shootin oot the top drawer there." Aw Yeah! *"OH YESSS!" *"Out-standin!" *"In yer baws!" *"YESS!" *"Oh yes!" *"Oh ya beauty!" *"Fan-bloody-tastic!" *"Take that!" Good Game *"Good game!" *"Good game, chaps." Hold Your Fire! *"Hold fire!" *"STOP SHOOTING!" Objectives Command acknowledged *"Command acknowledged!" Command declined *"Command declined!" Escort the EV *"Escort the EV" *"Escort our EV!" *"ESCORT THE DAMN EV!" Destroy the Primary Objective! *"Destroy the primary objective!" Destroy the Secondary Objective! *"Destroy the secondary objective!" Repair the EV! *"Repair the EV!" *"Get the EV repaired!" *"Repair the damn EV!" *"Repair the bloody EV!" *"Get the damn EV repaired!" Stop the EV *"Stop the EV!" *"Stop the damn EV!" *"Immobilise the EV!" *"KILL THE BLOODY EV!" Taunts Cough *"AHEM!" *"COUGH." Bored *"(yawn)" Sarcastic *"Aw, you're a sweetie really, aren't you?" *"Oh la di dah." *"Well that's a plain shame." You're dead! *"You're dead. Sure as guns is iron." *"You're brown bread." *"All over for you." Farewell *"I'll see you later, son." I'm the greatest! *"When SHALL we see my like again? Eh?" Uninterested *"Whoah Buh fucking huh, son" *"This is comparative quiet and calm compared to a night out for me." *"This is a holiday for me, you know?" Screw You! *"I got a bullet with your name on. In fact I got LOADS." *"NOW do I have your attention?" Special Taunts *"Frank sings and Walt disnae. I'll explain later." *"There. Is. Nothing. Funny. About. Haggis." *"Woah, hod a meetin! Who made you Elvis?" *"I've heard of you. You're like a…punchline." *"Away an' fling shite at the moon." *"Better lead, then dead." *"You. Again you." =Voice Responses= Voice Responses are contextually triggered lines that play after the player has achieved something. Objective Related Responses Arming the C4 *"Arming C4!" *"I'm arming C4!" *"ARMING THE C4!" Disarming the C4 *"Disarming C4!" *"I'm disarming C4!" *"Disarming the C4!" C4 disarmed *"Pliers and wires! Bad luck, eh?" *"Ohhh so tense!" Repairing the Objective *"I'm repairing the Objective!" *"Repairing the Objective!" *"Repairing Objective!" *"REPAIRIN OBJECTIVE!" *"REPAIRIN THE OBJECTIVE!" Ability Related Responses Throwing Air Strike Marker *"Fire support on the way!" *"FIRE SUPPORT ON ITS WAY!" *"FIRE SUPPORT INCOMING!" *"I BLOODY LOVE THIS BIT!" *"DEPLOYING AIRSTRIKE MARKER" *"NEVER GETS OLD, THIS BIT!" *"DIG A TRENCH OR BUGGER OFF, HERE COMES THE THUNDER!" *"INCOMING FIRE SUPPORT!" *"HERE COMES THE HAMMER!" *"AIRSTRIKE INCOMING!" *"ORDNANCE ON THE WAY!" *"UNLOAD ON MY SMOKE!" *"FLARE OUT, AIRSTRIKE INCOMING!" *"FIRE FROM THE FREAKIN' SKY!" *"IT'S SHOWTIME! AIRSTRIKE INCOMING!" Dropping Ammo Pack *"Got bullets for you." *"Ammo Pack dropped." *"I got ammo for you." *"Here's Ammo" *"Ammo here." *"Go shoot these." *"If your gun's hungry, I'll feed it." *"If ammo be the food of guns, shoot on." *"I've got bullets. Hods of 'em." *"Get your ammo while it's hot" *"Got ammo for ya." *"Ammunition, I have it." *"Cans of bangs." *"Don't let your gun go hungry. Feed it. Feeeeed it." *"Got your ammo here." *"Gunfood, I got it." *"Lots of lovely ammo right here." *"AMMO PACK HERE!" *"AMMO PACK DROPPED!" *"MORE AMMO HERE!" Kill Related Responses Killing 3 enemies in single life *"I took three of yez. An' I'll take another three before I'm done." *"Three down! To me!" Killing 5 enemies in single life *"Five of yez! Atsa HANDFUL!" *"Five of yez head, all down to me!" Killing enemy with melee weapon *"Taste mah chib." *"Chibbed! Whit a way tae go!" *"Knife to meet you, to meet you knife." *"Stabsolutely marvellous!" Weapon Related Responses Reloading *"Reloading!" *"I'm reloading!" *"Changing MAG!" *"I'm reloadin!" *"I'm changing mag." Taking Fire *"Taking fire." *"I'm taking fire here." *"Takin' rounds here." *"TAKING FIRE!" Shooting from EV/static machinegun *"DAKAKAKAKAKAKAH!" *"BJANG BJANG BJANG BJANG BJANG BJANG!" Miscellaneous Unlocking Merc/Loadout *"Yeah!" *"Yessss!" *"Oh yessss." *"Oh Aye!" *"AW HELL YESS!" *"YESSSSSSS!" *"Tremendous!" *"Are you no buying me breakfast?" *"YESS!" *"Much better." *"OH YESSS!" *"Oh ya beauty!" *"Fan-bloody-tastic!" *"Out-standin!" *"Take that!" *"Nice one." *"Oh jings." Upon adding to squad *"OK, party starts here." *"Yes." *"Aye." *"Roger that." *"Affirmative" *"Wilco." *"Yeah." *"Hello." *"Hi." *"Well hello." *"You again?" *"How you doing?" *"Good to see you." *"Command acknowledged!" Revived by Medic *"Thanks, Doc." *"I feel better." *"Oh. Much better." *"Tremendous!" *"Cheers, Doc." *"Atsa stuff, Doc." *"Fine work, doc." *"Oh. Much better." *"Are you no buying me breakfast?" *"Where was I? Oh yes…" *"I'm back, let's do this." *"Let's get on with it then." *"One more time. This time, with feeling." *"That was no fun. At all." *"Owe you one." *"That'll do it!" *"Puts a spring in yer step, don't it?" *"Defib ya later, Doc." Blinded *"Blind. Can't see." *"Blind as a bat here." *"Can't see dick!" *"Blinded, can't see!" *"AHM BLIND HERE!" *"Agh! Blind!" Concussed *"What the…" *"Concussed…can't….urrgh…" *"Woah…" *"I…uuurgh….I…" *"Ohhh mah heed…" *"Oh man…" *"They…grenade…I…" *"Whuh? I…uh…" =Unused Quotes= Upon selection in full profile *"Skyhammer's the name, airstrikes is the game." *"I do fire support. I give you ammo. I kill bad guys. I'm just lovely really." *"If you run short of ammo, let me know, right?" *"Baw heed. Bombs at speed. 'Ats me." *"I'll bomb you back into, well, any age you fancy really." *"Air power is everything. And I've got it. So, you know, be nice." *"I have friends in high places. With bombs. Any problems, let me know, eh?" *"No, I cannot myself fly. But I know something that can. Big boy." *"Drones are for bagpipes, and close air support. Yes, I am a master at both." *"They shall tell tales of this day. When the handsome Scot kept killing the eedjits." Merc intro *"Skyhammer's the name, airstrikes is the game." *"My name's actually "Guy Hammer". Kidding. Jesus." *"Pray to who you want, my man in the sky is flying a fast jet with bombs on it." *"Anger not me or the heavens lest I strike you down with big bastard airstrikes." *"I do fire support. I give you ammo. I kill bad guys. I'm just lovely really." *"If you run short of ammo, let me know, right?" *"Baw heed. Bombs at speed. 'Ats me." *"I'll bomb you back into, well, any age you fancy really." *"Air power is everything. And I've got it. So, you know, be nice." *"I keep you resupplied with ammo, and get a friend to drop bombs on the bad guys." *"I have friends in high places. With bombs. Any problems, let me know, eh?" *"No, I cannot myself fly. But I know something that can. Big boy." *"Drones are for bagpipes, and close air support. Yes, I am a master at both." *"I'll drop you like wet kex." *"You are trying to learn to speak "firepower". I speak it fluently." *"Ahm really good at killing folk." *"Not to boast but, I've done this before, you know?" *"This is no my first adventure holiday. Been there, done this LOADS." Class response *"I'm a Fiere Support." *"I'M A FIRE SUPPORT!" Capturing the Objective *"Capturing Objective!" *"I'm capturing the objective!" *"One more bloody time, I'm capturing the Obejctive!" *"I'M CAPTURING THE OBJECTIVE!" Building Barricade *"Building Barricade." *"I'm building the Barricade!" Constructing Objective *"Constructing the Objective!" *"Ahm constructing the Objective!" *I'm building the Objective." *"BUILDING THE OBJECTIVE!" *"I'M BUILDING THE OBJECTIVE!" Destroy Construction *"Destroy the construction!" *"Destroy the bloody construction!" C4 armed *"I ARMED THE C4!" *"C4 ARMED!" *"C4 doon!" *"I planted C4." *"C4 planted at the objective!" *"C4's on the objective!" *"Plantin C4!" Fire in the hole! *"Fire in hole." *"Fire in the hole!" *"Outgoing." *"OUTGOING FIRE!" *"EAT BULLET!" Friendly Fire *"Do. Not. Shoot. Me." *"STOP FUCKING SHOOTING AT ME!" Command Completed *"Command completed!" Path cleared *"Path cleared!" *"Path is cleared." Move out *"Move!" *"Get movin!" *"MOOVE!" *"HURRY!" *"MOVE YOUR ARSE!" When previous Execution round was a win *"Highest cause of mortality: hearth disease. Then ciggies. Then booze. Then me." When previous Execution round was a loss *"They shall tell tales of this day. When the handsome Scot kept killing the eedjits." Throwing Frag Grenade *"Here, catch." *"Pineapple!" *"Frag time!" *"Grenade!" *"It's a frag!" *"Frag out!" *"GRENADE OUT!" After killing more than 1 Enemy in short time period with non-melee weapon *"Are there any of ye I've no kilt yet?" *"Dinna bother standing up, I'll kill ye back doon." Finishing Off *"Quiet, you." *"Hush now." *"Stay chibbed." *"Dinna fuss, stay dead." *"They'll no waste a revive on you." *"QUIET YOU!" Help up teammate *"Hurry, get moving!" *"Come on, mooooove." Round Start *"OK, party starts here." Respawning *"This feels familiar." *"And we're back." *"Here we are. Again." *"Let's have another wee go at this." *"This time, do it right." Taunts *"Oh bad luck, son." *"Get tae fuck." *"I'll bloody bite your legs." *"You're perfectly correct sir, it's a donut. Oh, never mind." *"Cannae...feel a thing." *"I...I Cannae...feel a thing." *"Is anything worn beneath the kilt? No, it's all in perfect working order, thank you." *"I've pushed harder things than you." *"If you leave it overnight, pubic hair grown on it. God's truth, that." *"Yeah, you." *"Anytime, big guy." *"No charge, ma'am." *"Alright, hen?"